Accidental
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: ""Well, Tom Clarke, I think it's time we -" "Get married?"." An accidental, spur of the moment proposal. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT [Merry Christmas!]


**Accidental**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 643_

_Summary: ""__Well, Tom Clarke, __I think it's time we -" "Get married__?__"." An accidental, spur of the moment proposal. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas, WvA fandom! To spread some festive cheer to you all, I've decided to upload this little thing - consider it my Christmas present to you, because, to be honest, I'm pretty useless at doing anything else. Hope you all enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from Tumblr:<strong> _Person A says something in a conversation that starts out like "I think it's time we…" and person B asks "get married?" and person A says, "buy some more food… but getting married works, too."_

* * *

><p>Lexi runs a hand through her unkempt hair, throwing the fridge open so that it bangs against the wall, jostling the orange juice in the door as she sighs heavily, the weight of stress evident in her voice. How can they be out of food already? The Christmas festivities in the Clarke household only started a mere two hours ago, and have so far consisted of Benny trying to amuse everyone with the awful jokes out of the crackers whilst Varg was glaring at Tom's family from across the dinner table, pushing sprouts around his plate, refusing to eat <em>"the vile halfling food"<em>, even though it was recommended by Jamie Oliver himself, who, according to Tom, is regarded as a godfather of human cooking - and who is Lexi to ignore a godfather of human cooking? If she can find some food for her brother to gnaw on, he might stop acting like a miserable old man, and - maybe, if they were very lucky - cheer up a little bit.

There's the sound of footsteps down the hall, and Tom appears in the doorway, carrying the used gravy-stained plates, dumping them in the sink with a clatter.

"Good news. Benny's got the situation under control. They're not killing each other."

"_Yet_," Lexi adds, holding a jar of mayonnaise up to the light for inspection. No. Not a suitable choice for Varg. She places it back in the fridge with a sigh. "Why did I even _consider_ the thought that having Christmas dinner together was a good idea?"

"If I remember rightly, you said it was because no one should be alone at Christmas time. And you felt responsibility for making sure that your brother didn't spend Christmas Day by himself. Oh, and for making sure that our families didn't hate each other forever and ever, amen."

"But...they _do_ hate each other." She lets the fridge door swing shut, as she lets out a defeated huff. "One Christmas dinner isn't going to change that -" She turns to face him. "- and, let's face it, I was a fool to think otherwise."

"That's not true!" Tom insists, moving across the room to wrap his arms around her, dropping tiny kisses on the crown of her head. "You don't want to live in a family where we all want to kill each other. I don't want to either. You just did what you thought was best."

"Did not work though, did it?" She mutters, resting her head on his shoulder as he absentmindedly plays with a strand of her hair.

"Hey. You're not the one who should be making all the effort. They should try to be civil too. I mean, we've been together - what, nearly two years now? 'Bout time they accepted that fact."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I am." He winks at her. "I'm always right, remember?"

"Hm." Lexi gives his shoulder a gentle poke. "Well, Tom Clarke, I think it's time we -"

"Get married?" He blurts suddenly, cutting her off.

A beat of silence. Then: "Get...married?" The words seems heavy, unfamiliar to her. She knows what marriage is, of course, knows what it is here on Earth compared to what it is back on her home planet, knows how much _meaning_ the word has in human culture. She just never expected to hear it said to _her_.

"Yeah...Yeah." He looks worried, and hurriedly tries to justify himself. "I know, I know, it's not, y'know, your traditional way of asking - I just thought, what with it being Christmas - I was going to do this better, be more romantic - I had it planned out properly, I promise -"

"I was only going to say _buy some more food_," Lexi interrupts gently, her face breaking out into one of her dazzling smiles. "But...getting married works too."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
